


Why Me?

by bcgheadi



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Broken Betty, Bulimia, Depression, F/M, Panic Attacks, Raped Betty, Riverdale, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcgheadi/pseuds/bcgheadi
Summary: Betty Cooper is broken by her so called “best friend” Archie Andrews. She falls into depression and bulimia. But Southside High is shut down and Jughead Jones sees through Betty’s “I’m Fine” act. He sees the crescent shaped marks on her palms. Will he be able to save her before it’s too late?





	1. The Party

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update as much as possible! Please comment and leave feedback.

“c’mon b!” pleaded Veronica Lodge, a raven haired beauty who’d had her first kiss at 9 years old.

“put yourself out there, maybe get your first kiss.” Veronica was a very good convincer and usually Betty agreed and did what she asked but when it came to this situation she had to deny.

“Look, V. I’m fine, but you go out and party. I bet you’ll find Archie pretty easy considering it’s his party.” Veronica looked at Betty with a disapproving look.

“I’m going to find a quiet place to sit down. I brought a book in my backpack.” Veronica just laughed.

“I can’t believe you brought a book to a party. Plus a backpack.” Betty tightened her grip on the strings that were connected to her backpack.

“whatever, B. But good luck finding somewhere quiet.” with that Veronica strutted away going to look for her long time crush Archie Andrews.

Betty headed upstairs, this action was not new to her considering almost 5 times a week she visited her best friend. Archie Andrews. People always put Betty and Archie together because Archie was the bulldogs quarterback while Betty was a River Vixen but Betty had never felt that way about Archie and she was pretty sure it was like that the other way around. 

She reached Archie’s bedroom door. There was a lock which she knew the code to because Archie knew she did not like parties but her friends always seemed to convince her to come. The lock was a 5 letter word one. She switched the letters to “music” and the she pushed the door open. No one except Betty had heard his music and knew about his secret passion, so she was the only one who knew the lock. 

Betty took her seat on Archie’s bed feeling comfortable in his room. She let out a sigh of relief and unzipped her backpack. She took out her book, “To Kill A Mockingbird”. It to her was a beautiful story that she had read over 20 times. It was Polly’s favorite book, until she was taken away. She hoped Polly had the book wherever she was, She knew Polly loved the book and that’s why she loved it too. 

Just turning the first page Archie opened the doer to his room then quickly closed it and locked it.

“oh hey, Arch. Totally forgot to lock the door.” Betty smiled at her friend.

“Have you drank yet?” Betty questioned the jock.

“No, I stay sober at my own party’s.” Betty thought that was a very smart move to make. These things were why she thought Archie Andrews was wonderful.

“that’s a smart thing to do, but why are you here?”

“What? Am I not allowed in my own room anymore?” he walked over and sat next to Betty.

“No, no. Sorry Arch.”

“But, Betty I want to talk to you.” he gently smiled.

“Sure, what about?” Betty smiled back.

Archie then leaned in and kissed Betty. Betty placed her hand on his chest and pushed him away lightly. She hadn’t known he felt like this.

“Archie, you’re my best friend. Not my lover.” Betty look at him dumbfounded.

“Plus, that was my first kiss and you knew it.” Betty said, her words lingering in the air. Archie looked at Betty with his brows furrowed and a look of anger on his face.

“Betty, we are meant to be. I know you want me deep down inside of you.” Archie said his tone raised. He was now looking like he was about to blow.

“Archie, I’m so sorry. I don’t want you.” Betty said sadly, feeling bad that she was breaking her friends heart.

“JUST SHUT UP, BETTY!” now Betty was scared and was shaking without knowing it. 

“Archie, please. Calm down.” Betty pleaded tears forming in her eyes.

Then Archie grabbed her arm tightly. He layed her down on his bed and sat on her. He was fuming and was obviously very angry. Betty was more scared than she’d ever been and tears were continuously streaming down her face.

“Archie, I’m begging you. It’s ok. Veronica likes you, go after her. Betty pleaded trying to maintain calm. 

“YOU FUCKING IDIOT, BETTY. I DON'T WANT VERONICA I WANT YOU.” Archie then flipped Betty over and then resumed his place sitting on her but now only one arm held tight on to her arm. Betty tried to scream but the pillow muffled those attempts. Archie quickly unzipped her pastel pink dresses zipper. He slid the dress off her shoulder and then it he slid it off her feet. 

“I am your first kiss and now I will be your first time. All in the same night.” He whispered in the poor girls ear.

He unhooked her bra and then flipped her back over. He took her bra off and then slid her underwear off so she was completely bare. She started screaming hit his hand came over her mouth. 

“Any screams with just cause you more pain. I will make you go through more pain.” 

Betty then stopped her attempts as he took off his shirt, then his pants, then he was naked too. He pushed himself in her as she screamed through the pain. After her scream he went harder and faster. She then cried her eyes out while he ruined her. She was no longer innocent Betty Cooper.

Then after 15 minutes of torture for young Betty Cooper he got up. Put his clothes on and exited a smile on his face. Betty was left on his bed naked and raped. 

She couldn’t get up, it hurt to bad. He had shown no mercy with her. After 20 minutes of laying there she rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. She only put on her dress, grabbing her undergarments and backpack wanting to flea the scene as soon as possible. She rushed down the stairs and got quickly to her home as she lived next door. Window right across from Archie’s. She went up the ladder and opened the window to her room. She felt so dirty, she felt so embarrassed. She took off her dress and went straight to her shower. She bawled her eyes out but made sure to be quiet with her sobs as her parents were home. She got out of the shower after an hour of crying and trying to wash away the filth that she felt inside and outside on herself. She grabbed a pair of blue sweatpants and a white tank top. She took out her phone and saw the time.12:10am. Alice Cooper knocked on her door. 

“Goodnight, Betty. I love you.” 

“Goodnight.” Betty said still shaking from her assault.

Betty Cooper would not sleep that night and would decide that she would not tell the police or anyone for that matter considering it was all her fault for going to that party and going to his room. Betty couldn’t cry anymore. She felt like her body wasn’t her own anymore and she thought back to Veronica encouraging her to go get her first kiss and then getting it but then getting much more. She was no longer virgin Betty. No longer innocent Betty. No longer Perfect Betty. She only knew that though. She knew that now she was broken Betty. She was now raped Betty. She was now nothing like she had been a few hours ago.


	2. interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper now suffers the aftermath of her situation. She goes through a panic attack and the has to Welcome Southside High with Archie and Veronica. How will she survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to update this story as much as possible! Please comment, leave kudos, and send your feeeback! Really sorry for any mistakes. Also hopefully my writing gets better in the next chapters.

Betty’s eyes were wide open when her mother came to wake her up. She pretended to be asleep.

“Betty, sweetie. Wake up.” Betty loves her mom, of course. But she felt like her mother always had to control every element of her life, like what she wore and who she hung out with.

“I’m up.” Betty said. She acted as though she had just woken up by stretching of her arms and yawning. 

“Come down for breakfast. It’s just some cereal and toast.” Betty felt sick at the thought of eating anything right now. The scene of Archie grabbing her arm and then sitting on her and then all the other stuff kept replaying in her mind. 

“Oh, you have a some guests by the way.” Betty’s stomach sunk. She was suddenly feeling sick at the high chance that Archie was there. She starting feeling faint. Alice left the room and Betty started crying, tears streaming down her face. It was getting hard for her to breathe. She wasn’t new to Panic Attacks but this one was the worse she’d experienced. After 10 minutes she got herself ready and slowly stepped down her stairs. 

“Hey, B! I was wondering where you were.” Betty let out a sigh of relief and headed downstairs and plopped down next to Veronica. 

Veronica and her mother Hermione Lodge were there and Betty was glad it was that way. The thought of Archie being there haunted Betty. 

“Did you leave the party early? I couldn’t find you anywhere and that was around 12:30.” 

“Yea, uhm it was too loud to read my book.” Betty nervously smiled. 

“Of course it was.” Veronica laughed.

“Veronica, don’t laugh. Someday Betty will be earning millions for herself because she went to a good college and got good grades. Maybe you should start putting studying over partying.” Hermione Lodge stated. Veronica smiled and shook her head. 

“Betty, are you hungry?” Alice asked.

“No.” Betty replied simply.

The rest of the meal was small talk mostly between the two mothers and Veronica.

The Lodges left after a while and Betty headed up to her room. She decided to get an old camera out to take pictures of the places where Archie had injured her. She didn’t know why she wanted to but she decided it was a fine choice. Maybe eventually they would become useful. But she was not showing them to police or anything. 

Betty was feeling ashamed and felt there was a pit in her stomach that contained her embarrassment and sadness and the pit was growing bigger by the second. Betty decided to stay in her sweatpants but changed into a bra and put on a black long sleeve shirt although it was 60 degrees out. She felt faint again and that she needed air. Without thinking she opened her blinds and up went the window. While breathing the fresh air she stopped dead in her tracks and looked up. There was Archie Andrews wearing a devilish grin and he put his finger up to his lip. She stared in fear and quickly closed her window and blinds. She fell onto her knees and started crying yet again. 

How did she never see the monster that lived inside him? She suddenly remembered something brutal. She and Archie Andrews along with Veronica were working together for the welcome of the Southsiders transferring to Riverdale High. She couldn’t take everything that was being thrown at her. Archie Andrews was a real life devil for Betty Cooper. Tomorrow she would have to greet students with a smile as Archie Andrews stood right next to her. She suddenly felt ill. She ran to the bathroom and puked out what seemed like everything in her stomach.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and decided to write. She had articles due for the blue and gold considering she was the head and the only member. She got out her laptop and thankfully got lost in her writing. She knew her articles wouldn’t be the best considering the state that her mind was in but she tried. 

Betty Cooper did get sleep that night but only 3 hours. At 7:30am her mother burst through the door as her alarm rang. She got up wanting to lay back down. She was so tired of everything. Her stomach dropped when she realized what day it was. Monday. Southside High would be coming today and she would be working with Archie and Veronica. Maybe she could have Veronica stand in between them. But still, he would be there. Her rapist would be there. 

“Betty, come on get up. I’ve picked out your outfit.” Many people would think it was stupid to have your mother pick it your clothes but ever since Polly according to her parents, “spun out of control” her mother liked to feel a sense of control in Betty’s life so she picked out her clothes, she told her what to eat, and how to act. 

Her mother had picked out a light blue pair of skinny jeans and a gray shirt with a collar. She changed and the went to do her hair. She didn’t know if she wanted to wear her signature high ponytail because she had always been happy when she wore it. She also had been taken advantage of by Archie Andrews in that hairstyle. She decided no one would question her if she just put it up but a little lower than usual. 

Her heart was beating hard the whole morning. Eventually she had to go downstairs for breakfast. She knew she had to eat. She was so hungry yet felt so sick at the thought of food. Quickly she downed all of her food that sat on her plate and ran back upstairs. She felt so gross. So she stuck her fingers down her throat and threw up all she had just ate. Then she got up, wiped her tears, and brushed her teeth. 

Then her father drove her to Riverdale High. Thank god she was in the back seat when tears quietly came out of her eyes. It seemed she could never go that long without some tears coming or anymore. Every inch the car moved was an inch closer to seeing the monster who had ripped her apart and broke her. She was deathly scared.

The car approached the school and she wiped her eyes as much as she could. She stepped in the school and to quickly ran to the bathroom. Under her eyes were heavy bags and a purple color. She quickly reached in her backpack and took out her makeup. She put on as much concealer she could until she didn’t look so dead. She applied mascara and then shiny lip gloss. She didn’t want people to suspect she was any different. She just wanted it to go back to the way it was and forgot about Archie. 

————  
“Welcome Southsiders! Please get in a line for either Myself, Archie here, or Betty who should be here right now. With that Betty opened the door and felt many eyes go on her. One of the pair of eyes was the one and only Jughead Jones, he was known around the Southside and was semi popular around the Northside for being the serpents leaders son, although he refused to become a serpent himself. He noticed how nervous and tired she look. She also looked deathly scared. He wondered if she was scared of the Southside or was it a different ghost that haunted her? 

Betty approached her end of the table with her head down. She sat down and got her papers out. Many girls and a few girls joined her line and she refused to look to who was next to her. 

“Hey B! What took you so long to get here?” She heard Veronica call from the other end of the table. It was then she knew Archie was right next to her. 

“I just was running late, sorry.” Betty said wanting to get this thing over. 

She looked up and saw a beautiful pink haired girl. Betty put on her fake smile.

“Welcome to Riverdale High! Year and Name?”

“Junior and Toni. Toni Topaz.” Betty flipped to the Sophomore section and went to the T’s. 

“Here you are. Are there any extracurricular you’d like to know about?” 

“Is there a photography or video kind of club?”

“Yes, the photography club does need some more members. I bet your tour guide can tell you more about that. By the way your tour guide is… Cheryl Blossom.”

“How should I find her?”

“See the room where there’s many students?” Toni nodded.

“Go look for the sign with your name and maybe a few other students. From there you’ll wait for everyone else in your group.” Toni then walked away.

She did the same thing many times. Saying the same things just with different clubs and tour guides.

Until, a raven haired boy with a crown beanie approached her.

“Welcome to Riverdale High, my name is Betty. Can I have your Year and Name?”

“Sophomore and Jughead Jones.” Betty went to J and found Jones.

“Forsythe?” Jughead nodded and rolled his eyes.

“Ok, your tour guide is..” she didn’t want to say the name. She was scared he would say something to her. Or even worse do something to her.

“Who?” Jughead asked.

“Archie Andrews.” Archie then looked over and under the table grabbed Bettys thigh. 

“Since I’m welcoming, you’ll wait in that room by the blue bench.” Archie explained smile on his face. Bettys was was frozen, eyes wide and a look of terror all across her face.

“Hey Betts, you ok?” Archie asked smiling. 

Betty then put a nervous smile on her face and replied.

“Yes.” Archie then squeezed her thigh and removed his hand to find the students name he was talking to. Betty looked back at Jughead who looked so confused. 

“Um, sorry. Ugh are there any extracurriculars you’re interested in?” Betty asked, her leg shaking from the devils touch. 

“Is there a newspaper or writing thing?” Betty looked at him in confusion. 

“You like writing?” 

“Yea, I was in the red and black at Southside High.” 

“Cool, well you’re tour guide can tell you more.”  
With that Jughead walked away.

Jughead Jones could not tell what was going through the mind of that girl. She seemed scared when she got in then during her interviews she was nervous and then she was acting so weird when that Andrew's kid was talking to her. But he couldn’t deny the fact he wanted to get to know the secrets of this mysterious girl.


End file.
